


All i Ask of You

by Diana924



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Ambition, Dreams, F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Ci sono delle notti, che aumentano mentre la distanza diminuisce, in cui Margaret Beaufort si chiede come sarebbe stato se avesse fatto una scelta diversa.<br/>Se invece di sposare lord Stanley avesse veramente seguito quello del suo cuore, se avesse anteposto al suo dovere il suo desiderio, se fosse andata da suo figlio, il suo piccolo Henry, il suo bambino adorato, e da Jasper.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	All i Ask of You

Ci sono delle notti, che aumentano mentre la distanza diminuisce, in cui Margaret Beaufort si chiede come sarebbe stato se avesse fatto una scelta diversa.

Se invece di sposare lord Stanley avesse veramente seguito quello del suo cuore, se avesse anteposto al suo dovere il suo desiderio, se fosse andata da suo figlio, il suo piccolo Henry, il suo bambino adorato, e da Jasper.

Era poco più di una bambina quando lo vide la prima volta, moglie di suo fratello e spaventata dal mondo con la sola certezza della sua futura santità. Jasper è stato l’unico che le è stato sempre vicino anche se può contare i loro incontri sulla punta delle dita, il suo unico alleato, suo amico e … e altro.

C’era stato un momento in cui aveva pensato di lasciare tutto e andare da loro in Bretagna, abbandonare l’Inghilterra, abbandonare quello che era il suo dovere, sua madre che la detesta dalla morte del suo fratellastro, la famiglia del suo secondo marito e la corte corrotta degli York. tutto quello per raggiungere Jasper ed Henry in Bretagna, per vivere con loro, per essere finalmente la madre di cui suo figlio ha bisogno e per poter amare Jasper, come sposa o anche solo come amante, quando si tratta di Jasper la religione che è sempre stata il suo conforto perde di significato.

Lo ha sognato, più di una volta, un castello in Bretagna, magari affacciato al mare, lei vestita con semplicità, Henry che cresce davanti ai suoi occhi e che sposa la figlia di un nobile senza troppe pretese per poi renderla nonna, e Jasper Tudor al suo fianco, che la ama, che al desidera, che la tocca e lei che lo ama a sua volta, lo ha sempre amato, Jasper è l’unico vero grande amore della sua vita dopo Nostro Signore.

Una vita felice, una vita semplice, e una vita ricolma di senso di colpa per aver abdicato al suo dovere, per aver distrutto il suo retaggio e quello di suo figlio, per avergli negato quello che era il suo futuro, per avergli negato quella corona che era sua di diritto.

È per questo che è rimasta, che combatte vivendo in quella corte dove la depravazione regna, dove il re Edward ha la sua puttana in Jane Shore, dove la strega Elizabeth Woodville ha un figlio quanti sono i suoi anni di matrimonio e dove la piccola Anne Neville la ha rubato l’unico uomo degno di poter un giorno essere suo marito, Richard di York. Degno di essere suo marito per il rango, non per il cuore, il suo cuore è sempre stato di Jasper, solo e unicamente di Jasper Tudor.

Jasper, Jasper, Jasper, è a lui che pensi ogni giorno, ma dove si trovi,a cosa stia facendo, a come si prende cura di tuo figlio, sai bene che Jasper ne avrà cura, che per lui Henry è il figlio che non ha mai avuto e che è per lui se avete rinunciato a quello che poteva essere, per Henry, per Henry Tudor l’erede dei Lancaster.

Ci sono delle notti, che aumentano mentre la distanza diminuisce, in cui Margaret Beaufort si chiede come sarebbe stato se avesse fatto una scelta diversa, se per una volta avesse seguito il suo cuore ma sono pensieri che durano il tempo di una notte, al mattino quando apre gli occhi Margaret Beaufort lady Stanley sa bene che cosa deve fare. Deve seguire il volere di Dio e porre suo figlio sul trono d’Inghilterra e di fronte a questo anche l’amore che prova per Jasper sbiadisce e sa che in Bretagna, al di là del mare, anche Jasper pensa quello che pensa lei, prova quello che lei stessa prova e ha i suoi stessi rimpianti e le sue stesse ambizioni


End file.
